


Solitude

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: He has to have some alone time once in a while.





	Solitude

The night is growing late and there's nobody around to see the man clad in white strolling through the park. He walks past the machinery, throwing a mere glance at it. This park is undergoing some drastic changes to protect the meteorite that lies beneath the ground and he's glad. Temsik needs to be protected from those who would use its powers for evil.

Wouldn't it be nice if it was that simple and everything could be over? There's still the matter of that man walking around with a chunk of it inside him - the manipulator. The one responsible for putting his best friend behind bars and robbing a little girl of her mother.

If he hands that rock over to the foreigners, it will all be over. They have to prevent that from happening at all costs. At the same time, he needs to be able to save Jowd from his impending execution. There's just so much to do and so little time to do it in.

Cabanela reaches the fountain and sits down on the edge. He's sitting just a short distance away from the spot where that tragedy took place.

Jowd told him all the details of what happened on that day and he can almost imagine it. The little girl, Lynne, holding her baked potato up in the air right before the man in red snatched her off her feet. Jowd aiming his gun at the man who aimed right back. Then the sky lighting up and Temsik falling to the earth with a thunderous crash. Moments later, the man falls to the ground and he doesn't move.

"If only Temsik hadn't fallen on that day." Cabanela raised his head to gaze up at the cluster of stars overhead. It's nice to be out here and alone like this, to get away from the hustle and bustle at work just for a little while. Here, he can just be himself. He doesn't have to act like someone who cares only about climbing up the ladder and doesn't give a damn about his old friend. "Life would be sooo much simpler right now."

The inspector exhales heavily. His fingernails scrape along the concrete. He's trying so hard and he's already tired but he can't rest yet, not until that night is over. It will all be so worth it when he's won.


End file.
